


forgot the lube

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But they broke it anyways, Dean Doesn't, Don't worry boos, I love fanfiction, Lots of talk about lube, M/M, Overkill, Sam doesn't like cupid, Sam just wants to know about the sex, annoyance towards fanfiction, at least not when it's about him, mentioned bottom Dean, mentioned top Sam, there is no 4th wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a fanpage and freaks out a lil' bit coz of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgot the lube

"SAM!"  
Sam froze when he heard his brother yell his name before breaking into a fast jog and heading to their shared room.  
"Dean? What's wrong?" He asked as he walked through the door noticing his brother hunched over his, Sams, laptop.  
'Oh, I swear to Castiel that if he's downloaded another porn virus....' he thought.  
"Sam...." Dean groaned sitting up straighter "Someone on the internet knows about....us."  
Sam looked at him unamused. "Yeah, Dean, remember Chuck wrote books about us?"  
Dean shook his head "No, this is someone else...and they know about..." he wiggled a finger between them "Us"  
Sam raised an eyebrow "What are you reading?"  
"A faaaan-fick-shion...."  
"A fanfiction? "  
"Yeah...."  
"What happened in it?"  
Dean stared at him incredulously for a moment before looking back at the computer. "'Dean and Sam hunt demons, a family that hunts together stays together. But what if that's not all they do together?'" He slammed the laptop closed. "And then there's some...it looks like it's supposed to either be evil laughter or nervous laughter..."  
Sam nodded before reaching over to grab the laptop which Dean quickly grabbed.  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked.  
"It's my laptop Dean, and I want to see what's happening"  
"Fuck no, Sammy! They wrote how we have sex terribly!" Dean exclaimed trying to pull the laptop put of Sam's grip.  
"Dean...just....let me...." Sam finally pulled it out of his elder brothers gasp before running.  
"Sammy! No!" Dean yelled as he jumped off the bed running after him.  
Sam ran into the bathroom and locked it just in time.  
"Sammy..." Dean whined like a child "Don't read it!"  
"Relax Dean, I'll be out in a second, how about you go get the lube?"  
"Pfft, as if the promise of sex would sway me!"  
Sam smirked when he realized Dean was no longer near the door and he assumed 'the promise of sex' had 'swayed' him. Opening his laptop he stared at the gawdy back round, he felt like a cupid had thrown up on this....fanpage?  
He read through the story, his mouth falling open as he saw how....the sex...what even?! He eventually exed out and slammed the laptop shut.  
Five minutes later he found Dean sitting on their bed with a bottle of lube.  
"Your right, that was an awful story" Sam offered.  
Dean grinned "Told ya Sammy."  
"To think they actually though you were a top!" Sam said with a laugh.  
Dean scowled "Hey, I could top if I want to..."  
"Aw babe, don't worry, I know, but you like being a bottom." Sam said as he sat on the bed, setting the laptop behind them as he hugged his brother.  
Dean smiled and hugged him back.  
"And also, something that was just....sad...they forgot the lube." Sam shook his head.  
"Hey, at least we didnt." Dean smirked as he brandished the bottle of lube.  
"Oh no we didnt....now, let's get to using it"

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories seem to be attempts at humor....sometime I'll end up being completely serious and you'll hate it


End file.
